vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Base= |-|Green Heart= Summary Vert (aka Green Heart) is the Goddess/CPU of Leanbox of the "Hyperdimension Neptunia" franchise. As one of the four Goddesses of Gamindustri, she has fought the other Goddesses for hundreds of years in the Console wars for control of Gamindustri and title of True Goddess. Just like other Goddess, she believed Neptune was a big threat and teamed up with them to beat Neptune. After the fight, she returned to Leanbox. While taking a nap after a long trip, she was attacked by Arfoire and her CPU power got stolen. Later on, Neptune and her gang beat Arfoire and take her power back. Vert is considered to be the most mature of the group, though perhaps tying with Noire, who does twice as much work. She is known to be smart, and usually very calm and polite but one of the most immature members of the group, such as not really knowing anything much outside of her own landmass. She also isn't nearly as strong as she sees herself, but she does consider her people's needs and keeping peace a top priority, when not playing the latest RPG. As Goddess, Vert can transform into her CPU counterpart: Green Heart. As Green Heart, Vert is noticeably different in personality, much like the others. She is very arrogant and stubborn, filled with pride when it involves her breasts which she uses to provoke White Heart consistently. Green Heart enjoys mocking others by using a sly wit and teasing. But despite this, she still cares for her people and treasures them deeply. Vert is the Personification of Microsoft's Xbox. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-A Name: Vert, Green Heart Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Goddess/CPU Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (She's a Spear User), Adept in martial arts, can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (she's a goddess) Attack Potency: Room level | Multi-City Block level (She can fight on par against Neptune) Speed: At least Supersonic | At least Hypersonic (She can match up with Neptune's speed w/o trouble) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Room level | Multi-City Block level (She can tank Neptune's hit through out the series) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with her spear Standard Equipment: Spear (Transforms into a Plasma Drill Lance when in her Goddess form) Intelligence: Smart Weaknesses: Vert is a game addicted, and she can throw away most of her work just because a new game is released. Her Goddress Powers are powered by the Share Energy of her Continent Lastation (Share Energy is basically the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). So if her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be cancelled out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hard Drive Divinity (HDD): Vert transform into her Goddess form Darjeeling Red: Vert's special attack, a special technique that combines a kick and a spear attack. Venom Storm: Vert creates a venom storm with the shape of a beautiful flower to poison the enemy. Mandarain Slap: Vert slaps the enemy, her slap causes a paralyzing storm Tea Photon: Vert thrusts her spear, the force from her attack may knockback the enemy. Ruhuna Slicer: Vert attacks the enemy with a very beautiful movement which make her look like she's dancing with the wind and her spear. Dust Strike: Vert infuses her spear with the wind and pierces the enemy 7 hit instantly. Sylhet Spear: Vert summons a giant spear and pierce the enemy. Purpurascens Bursts: Vert's special spear technique which will always hit the enemy's heart. Kinestra Slash: Vert creates multiple wind blade slash the enemy from multiple direction. Spiral Break: Vert's secret move. She will attack the enemy like a tornado to break it apart. Key: Vert | Green Heart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Spear Users Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia